Like a Married Couple
by Auslly-and-Raura-Loverr
Summary: "Cat got your tongue?" she asked smugly. "I'd rather you have my tongue." He muttered low enough, he hoped she wouldn't hear it. / / Fluffy Raura oneshot


**A/N First off can I just say I love J-14? Both Ross and Laura have both now said they fight and act like a married couple so this is oneshot is inspired by their arguing because it's adorable and flirty and yeah. It's also inspired by some pictures from a recent live taping, because there's pictures where Ross plays with Laura's hair and like where Laura apparently elbowed Ross in the head, now I'm making that totally my own story with the help of Elizabeth because we wrote that whole part on twitter. But this turned into total fluff which I'm not surprised about but it was supposed to be posted a while back but I just now finished, so um yeah I'm gonna stop rambling now. Special shout out to Victoria aka An Iconic Pen Name here on FF for helping me out with the scenarios and proof reading for me. Everybody check her stories out they're awesome! This isn't anywhere close to how I wanted this oneshot to go I think it's possibly my worst but whatever…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ross and Laura or Austin & Ally **

* * *

They're lined up for curtain call. Hands clasped together. She just lifted her arm at the right time. _Boom_. Laura's elbow right into Ross' cheek.

She looked at him in shock at first, before she began to giggle.

"Ross are you okay?" she asked putting her hand on his cheek trying to stop giggling long enough to make sure he was alright. "I'm so, sorry oh my goodness."

Ross just stood there trying not to laugh himself but failing miserably.

"I'm _so_, _so_, sorry Ross." She said grinning. "_Maybe…_"

"Maybe?" he asked his jaw dropping.

"Yeah, maybe." She replied. "Not really though." She said scrunching her nose at him.

"Not really?" he asked poking her in the stomach beginning to tickle her. "How do you like when I do that? Huh? Are you still not sorry?"

"Stop it, Ross!" she practically squeals.

"Stop it?" he asked picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, running off the stage.

"Ross put me down!" she said punching his back.

"Punch all you want Laura, it doesn't affect me." He said laughing.

He ran all the way to his dressing room before finally stopping.

"Ross put me down." She said again.

"No!" he said still laughing.

"If I give you a kiss will you put me down?" asked stopping his laughter immediately.

"Uh-um w-hat?" he stuttered out completely stunned.

Was this really happening? Did Laura really just offer to kiss Ross just so he'd put her down?

"You heard me." She said punching his back once again. "Put me down I kiss you."

"O-okay." He said putting her down, his face completely flushed.

Laura looked at him a smirk on her face. She started to lean in, causing him to close his eyes. Just as their lips were about to touch, she ran out of his dressing room leaving him there alone.

He stood there, lips pursed, and eyes closed as he began to hear the sound of her laugh. That brought him back into reality, throwing him off balance a little.

"Laura!" he yelled coming to his doorway where he saw her retreating figure running into her own dressing room. Ross of course followed her in there and just stood there staring at her.

"Yes, Ross?" she asked giggling looking at the red and flustered Ross.

"You? But you just? You said you would?" he tried to get words out but everything came out in a jumbled mess.

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked smugly.

"I'd rather _you_ have my tongue." He muttered low enough, he hoped she wouldn't hear it.

"What was that?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Of course she had heard it. The _one_ bold thing he says when he thinks she won't hear she does.

"Oh nothing." He said coughing awkwardly avoiding eye contact with the girl walking to stand in front of him.

"Are you okay Ross?" she questioned now standing directly in front of him her arms crossed across her chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said sending her a nervous smile. "Why'd you think I wasn't?"

"You were just acting nervous. I just wanted to make sure my best friend is okay is all." She said sending him a warm smile.

"Nope, I'm fine." He replied beginning to relax again casually picking up a piece of her hair twirling it around his finger.

"Okay then." She said sitting down relaxing herself.

Ross looked around the room awkwardly. Should he bring up the kiss thing? Should he just let it go? She was probably just playing with him right?

"Why'd you say you would kiss me if I put you down?" he suddenly blurted out, his eyes going wide. He did not mean to say that.

Laura looked at him stunned. What was she supposed to say? Oh I was just joking? Her eyes darted around the room avoiding looking at him.

"Laura?" he questioned raising an eyebrow at her. "What are you hiding?"

"What?" she said in a high-pitched voice dragging the word out. "Come on Ross, I'm an open book. Me hide thing? No way."

"Laura?" he said again a smirk forming on his face as he moved closer to her.

"Yes?" she asked trying her best to regain her confidence she had earlier.

"You _want_ to kiss me don't you?" he said cockily.

"No." she blurted out quickly. Her answer didn't even sound like she meant it to her own ears. "Why would you think that?"

"You sure you don't?" he asked leaning towards her face, his arms on either side of her. "I'm pretty sure you do."

Laura sat there stunned. Ross' confidence was growing every second. She _wanted_ to kiss him. There was no denying it at this point.

"You do want to kiss, me." He stated with a grin spreading across his face.

"What makes you so sure?" she asked her voice cracking.

"I can see it in your eyes." He said leaning in closer.

Laura gulped looking into Ross' eyes. Were they always that dark of a brown? He leaned in even closer. His breath ghosting over her lips.

"Tell me to stop, and I will." He whispered huskily.

Her breath hitched. She was surprised by his actions but still wasn't saying a word.

"Do you want me to stop or not?" he asked once more.

"Do you hear me saying stop?" she asked looking straight into his eyes.

That did it. He leaned forward closing the small gap between capturing her lips in between his.

She was stunned at first, but quickly became aware of what was happening and relaxed into the kiss. Ross pulled her closer to him if possible.

His chest flush against hers. His hand wrapped tightly in her hair. Laura wrapped her arms around his neck burying her fingers in his own golden locks.

They heard footsteps coming towards Laura's dressing room door, but they could care less. Ross was doing something he's been wanting to do since season one. Laura smiled into the kiss not caring who it was probably about to walk into the room.

"Whoa!" they heard Raini say. "Yeah, I found them."

Ross chuckled into the kiss causing Laura to pull away. Laura looked at Raini sending her a sheepish smile.

"Hi, Raini." Ross said trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah hi, Raini." Laura said nervously.

"What was that?" Raini asked looking between the two.

"Rehearsal!" Laura blurted.

"There's no Auslly kiss in this episode…." Raini said looking at her confused and a bit amused.

"But there will be in the future." Ross stated.

"Yeah… sure." Raini said beginning to walk out of the room. "When you two are done with your Raura moment I was wondering if you wanted to go eat."

Laura was red in the face when Ross turned back to look at her. She tried to say something but couldn't find the words.

"I guess we should get going." Ross said grabbing Laura's hand pulling her out of her seat. "I have a concert to get to. So since I have the concert tell Raini I can't make it, but next time."

"Oh, yeah we should get going." She said losing her balance slightly from being pulled up so quickly. "Oh, and I'll tell Raini you're not coming, don't worry. But I'll miss you tonight."

"So what are we now?" Ross asked walking her to her car his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Ross knew he had to be cautious with this question. If they did become something more there was a lot that could come from it.

They could break up and make stuff awkward. They could begin to get a lot of hate from people who obviously didn't want them to date. They could lose their chemistry if they did break up. They could destroy their friendship. A lot was at risk.

"What do you want to be?" she asked.

"Anything you want." He replied smiling at her.

"Give me sometime to think about it." She told him smiling.

"I'm giving you two weeks max." he deadpanned.

"What?" she exclaimed before coughing awkwardly sending him a nervous smile. "I mean, oh yeah two weeks to decide what we are. That's fine."

"Laura, I was kidding." He said laughing.

She let out a sigh of relief. They reached her car and she turned around to look at him.

"I will let you know soon." She said shooting him a smile. "Okay?"

"Don't worry about it okay?" he said kissing her cheek.

"Bye, Ross." She said wrapping her arms around his neck, his immediately going to her waist.

"Bye, Laura."

* * *

"Thank you so much, Austin." Laura said in character while they were filming a scene.

"Anything for you Ally." Ross said pulling her into a hug.

"And cut." The director called. "Great job you guys. Well we're done for today so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Aww that's, a cute picture." Ross' mom Stormie said.

"Picture?" Ross questioned putting his arm around Laura's shoulders.

"Look!" she exclaimed showing them her phone. "It's a picture of your hug you just filmed. The Raura shippers will go crazy when I post it."

"Maybe you shouldn't post it…" Laura trailed off. "I mean me and Ross might be dating but they don't know that yet…"

Yes, Ross and Laura are dating. They haven't publically announced anything yet though. They've only been dating for over three months. Ross was more than ready to announce they were official at this point, but Laura wasn't.

It wasn't that she didn't want to tell the fans she did, she really did. But, she wasn't ready for yet. She wanted their relationship to be private and personal for awhile.

"Mom, you should post it." Ross said earning a glare from the girl under his arm. "What?"

"I don't think she should post it." Laura said.

"We'll be back in a minute, Mom. Don't post it yet." He said leading Laura to his dressing room. "Okay, why don't you want her to post it?"

"Come on, Ross." She said sitting on his couch. "You know how crazy the Raura shippers will go."

"And is that such a bad thing?" he asked sitting beside her, laying his legs across her lap.

"Ross, you know I don't want to announce our relationship yet."

"And we won't." he tried to assure her. "Mom, will probably put the caption as 'Auslly filming' or something, nothing to do with Raura."

"Why can't she post a Deztin, or Coss, or whatever you and Calum are called picture instead?" Laura asked.

"Because, it'd be fun to tease the people who ship us." He said nudging her.

"I don't want it posted." She stated.

"Let her post it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." Ross said sitting up.

"No." Laura said avoiding his intense gaze.

"Yes." He whispered in her ear causing shivers to run down her spine.

"No." she repeated trying to ignore that he was breathing right now her ear.

"Yes." He whispered beginning to kiss behind her ear and down her neck.

"No." she said once more her voice shaky.

"Yes." He whispered again before bringing his head up to kiss her on the lips.

Laura, responed immeadiately wrapping her arms around his neck trying to bring him as close to her as possible. Ross pulled away as soon as Laura tried to deepen the kiss.

"Ross…" Laura complained as he pulled away.

"Can we post the picture?" he asked looking at her with his puppy dog eyes.

"First you know your puppy dog eyes don't work on me right?" she asked laughing at his reaction. "Second, fine I guess she can post the picture. On one condition."

"What would that be?" he asked.

"She says Auslly not Raura and you kiss me again." She said putting her arms around his neck again.

"Deal." He whispered pressing his lips to hers once again.

* * *

Ross and Laura sat in his dressing room running lines for a scene before the live taping that night. They were currently running over an Auslly scene in which Austin and Ally admit they still have feelings for each other.

"I don't want you to be with anybody else." Ross said in character.

"Well then why have you let me be with somebody else?" she asked.

"I thought we weren't ready to be an us yet." He responded.

She put her hand on his arm as it said in the script and moved closer to him.

"We might have to risk it if you don't want me to be with anybody else." She said leaning in a little bit.

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitating a bit.

"No." she said before leaning forward and capturing his lips with hers.

They pulled back not even five seconds later.

"That was good." Ross said smiling.

"Yeah, it was." Laura responded. "The Auslly shippers will be happy."

"Of course." He knew not to mention how happy the Raura shippers would be too. Six months later they still haven't announced their relationship.

It's not like people didn't have their suspicions at this point on if they were dating or not- people had suspicions about it before. Nobody just ever asked if they were dating. Everybody always asked about their friendship.

He started yawning stretching out his arms.

"Tired?" she asked.

He nodded his head, lying down on the couch.

"Well, I mean you always say you'll sleep when you're dead." She teases. "So it's your own fault you're tired."

"Or it's my girlfriend's fault because she has me staying up talking all night on the phone." He deadpans.

"Ross," she started. "We get off the phone at like ten or even before that because I have this thing called school."

"Laura, shut up." He said simply.

Sighing she got off the couch grabbing a blanket, putting it across Ross. She kissed his forehead and began to walk out. Only to be stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist stopping her.

"Yes?" she asked turning around to face Ross.

"Stay with me." He said pouting a little.

"Fine." She said lying down beside him getting under the blanket.

She turned over on her side so she was facing him and bumped her nose cutely against his chest snuggling in. He kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her waist. He started running his fingers throughout her hair, which was actually relaxing her.

"Have I ever told you how much I like your hair?" he asks.

"Have I ever told you, you're weird?" she responds.

"Have I ever told you, you're hogging the blanket?" he counters.

"Oh am I?" she teases.

"Yeah," he tells her ripping the blanket from her body. "You were."

Laura sent him a glare before ripping the blanket away from him. Ross repeated the action to her also sending a glare her way.

"Did you really?" she asked.

"Yes, I really did." He said sending her a pointed look. "It's my blanket."

"You have blankets everywhere." She said pulling the blanket back on her.

"I have a compromise." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And that would be what?" she questioned raising an eyebrow.

He didn't responded just pulled her closer to him until she was half on him half on her side, him lying on his back.

"See better." He told her beginning to twirl her hair around his finger and tangle their legs together under the blanket.

"What's your obsession with my hair lately?" she questioned it coming out in muffled since her face was buried in his chest. She reached up slapping his hand away from her hair.

"I told you I liked it earlier." He said.

He grabbed a piece of her hair again and started twirling it once more. Laura pulled away from his chest and looked at him and thought 'two can play this game.' So she reached up and started running her fingers through his hair messing it up.

"Laura?" he said in a question. "What are you doing?"

"What you can mess with my hair and I can't mess with yours?" she asked in fake shock.

"I'll have you know my mom worked _very_ hard on getting my hair this way today." He said swatting at her hands to get them away.

"You're such a momma's boy." She teased continuing to mess up his hair.

"Laura stop." He said faking annoyance and grabbing her hands.

"What are you going to do?" she taunted getting her hands out of his grip beginning to mess up his hair more.

"This." He said before flipping them over, pinning her to the couch hands above her head, pressing his weight onto her. "I like this position." He said with a smirk.

"Don't be gross Ross."

Truth be told she liked the position too. She liked how tiny she was compared to him, and when he would put his weight onto her. It made her feel _safe _and just _complete_.

He responded to her with a hum beginning to kiss her neck. She let out a sigh of contentment. A smile broke out on his face.

They just laid there drifting in and out of sleep. He was whispering things into her skin as he kissed her neck. She could only guess those things he was whispering were _'I love you's_.

Soon enough sleep took over her, him not following long after just lying there in each other's arms.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool.**


End file.
